1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communications device and in particular to a communications device having a touch sensitive screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of devices with touch sensitive screens are personal digital assistants (PDA), communicators, laptops and radio telephone handsets.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a communications device comprising: a housing; a display for entering and displaying data, said display being disposed in said housing and having a touch sensitive screen; circuitry for receiving and processing voice call data; and a processor for controlling operation of the device, wherein when a voice communication channel is established, the processor is operable to disable at least a portion of the touch sensitive screen.
Preferably the processor is operable to disable all of the touch sensitive screen apart from a pre-defined area. This pre-defined area may include a touch area that is operable, when touched, to enable the touch sensitive screen.
The processor may be operable to disable the touch sensitive screen when a user initiates a voice call. Thus when a user puts the device into an off-hook mode; the touch sensitive screen may be disabled.
The processor may be operable to disable the touch sensitive screen when the device starts to establish a voice call. Thus when a user dials a number to be called, the processor disables the touch sensitive screen when the device commences dialing the number input by a user.
Preferably the processor is operable to disable the touch sensitive screen when a called party answers a voice call initiated from the device.
The processor may be operable to disable the touch sensitive screen when a voice call is received by the device. Thus when a user of the device selects the off-hook condition in response to an incoming voice call, the touch sensitive screen is disabled.
The device may also include a data input apparatus for entering data via the touch sensitive screen. Such a data input apparatus may be a stylus or the like. The data input apparatus may be attachable to the device in a fixed manner and the processor may be operable to enable the touch sensitive screen when the data input apparatus is detached from a fixed position thereof relative to the device. The processor may be operable to disable the touch sensitive screen when the data input apparatus is replaced in its fixed position on or in the device.
Preferably, the device also includes means for over-riding the disablement provided by the processor. Thus a user can choose to over-ride the disablement of the touch sensitive screen and use the functionality thereof during a voice call.
The invention is applicable to any communications device having a touch sensitive screen and is particularly applicable to portable communications devices. Such devices may be a radio communications device, such as a portable radiotelephone, or a personal digital assistant.